Social networking websites such as Facebook, and Twitter (the names “Facebook” and “Twitter” are likely to correspond to registered trademarks) now allow users the possibility of posting comments or other types of media on a wide range of topics. Furthermore, video sharing websites such as Youtube (the name “Youtube” is also likely to correspond to a registered trademark) allow users to post comments regarding videos that are available on the site.
It would be desirable to be able to allow such items of media content to be made available to users for a wide range of video transmissions, and in particular during delayed viewing, for example in video on demand or hard disk viewing systems.
Specifically, there is a need for methods and systems for better controlling the distribution of media content in relation to video streams, in particular when video streams are played back a certain time delay after an initial transmission of the video stream.